Gelian: Land of Forests
Gelian is the second-largest kingdom in Valadae and boasts richly cultivated hill country, scenic coastlines and extensive, flourishing forestry. A kingdom rich in cultures, resources, and local histories, Gelian is home to hundreds of diverse Denin and Et’denin creature-kinds, all coexisting in a relatively stable, controlled condition. Under the ruling of the centaurs, the realm advocates safeguarding peace, increasing knowledge and preserving all histories. Gelian is also the central base for the most renowned armed force in Valadae: the Centaurion Army. The Land of Forests Like the kingdom of Whelvenlailil, Gelian is dominated by vast swathes of woodlands and forests. Though the tree-based biomes are officially divided into two forests (Raegelian and Caprine), those forests are in turn divided in several smaller, bordered regions, including Paral, Twen-del, Mistwood, Nymph Realm, Durrn's Wood, Elenvale, and the Labyrinth of Tears. It is within the forest regions that Gelian gleans its impressive creature-kind diversity. In addition to several sentient kinds exclusive to the forests, there are several dozen animal species, including insects (e.g. the moon moth), amphibians (e.g. the silt newt and red-lipped frog), and mammals (e.g. the black-tailed deer). Kingdom, Ruler, and Flag Gelian is the largest southern kingdom and second-largest kingdom in Valadae. The domain is governed by the benevolent and learned centaur creature-kind, with the current rulers being King Phellidinus IV and Queen Effelan (commonly referred to as the Majesties of Gelian). The capital city of Gelian is Wylagel, located on the south-eastern edge of the Woodlands of Caprine, where tree-line meets coastline. The national flag of Gelian is emblazoned with the kingdom's most valued treasures: the Olmu Tree of the Nymph Realm, and the sword segment of the effigy of prophecy, the Imurainiir. The chosen colours are forest green (prosperity), white (purity), and yellow (justice). Elenoelian and Fortress Genuiltorn Though history crowns the duards as the kings of architecture, the centaurs' achievement over the last seven sentydes has arguably dethroned them. Elenoelian is hailed as the centaurs' finest architectural achievement and is placed as one of Valadae's five constructed wonders. Elenoelian is a temple built from the remnants of a large volcanic spire. One-fifth of the structure is visible above ground; the rest spans several vast underground cavities, comprising eleven levels in total. Both interior and exterior is beautifully embellished and meticulously detailed, and took the centaurs three hundred and ninety-seven cycles to complete. In addition to the temple, the Woodlands of Caprine host another incredible centaur structure: the Fortress Genuiltorn. Five times the size of the Wylagel Palace, the fortress houses a vast majority of the Centaurion Army and is the most successful large-scale self-sufficient locale outside of actual Valadilian cities. Realm of the Nymphs Bordered by the Constellic and Envisioning rivers lies the Realm of the Nymphs at the heart of the Raegelian Forest. It is from this isolated region that the forest’s eerie reputation stems, for its soil nourishes still-living Elder Trees, and it is guarded by ancient and mistrustful energies, including the last of the tel’heris—known by the native inhabitants as the wall-watchers. During the sunlight hours, the Realm of Nymphs presents a wondrous, and occasionally, merry setting, playing host to various faerie galas and musical treks. Creatures trusted by the nymphs and faeries are welcomed to the realm during such events, and for a time the forest undergoes a cheerful transformation. When sundark rules the skies, the Nymph Realm reverts to wariness and hostility. In the dark, the tel’heris are most active, and the Elder Trees withdraw to brood on far-reaching memories of sorrow and rage, of losses from War and Time, and of the dreadful fate of their kin far away in the Omet Woods. Mistwood South of the Realm of the Nymphs, the ecosystem of Raegelian Forest changes under the effects of the convergence of rivers and underground waterways. Cedars and chestnuts give way to tee trees, swamp oaks, and ghost cypresses, and the shadows retreat into the blanketing folds of mist. Here, the forest descends toward the coastal marshes of Marshlands Mouth, and is called by a different name: Mistwood. Owing to the warm air currents constantly closing in from the Cirawyn Ocean, the cool swamplands of Mistwood fall under an uninterrupted covering of mist—from vaporous carpets less than the height of water reeds, to walls of fog so thick the landscape disappears beyond the length of an outstretched arm. Local inhabitants include goblins, batlins, and fellis, among other highly-adaptable creature-kinds. Those exclusive to the region include water horses and harpies, both of which are considered dangerous predators. The roads leading through Mistwood are repeatedly set with protective wards and lined with magnetised posts and ropes of iron to repel malevolent creatures, particularly closer to the coastline. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Gelian has the greatest number of dialects in Valadae. Most Gelian inhabitants speak at least three languages, the most common being vadish, faeren, kutin, criel, and hilesal. Real World Trivia: The author imagined the Gelian inhabitants with accents similar to Australians/ South Africans. Category:Places Category:Kingdoms and Lore Category:The Eleven Kingdoms